Winced in Pain
by terrans
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles featuring everybody's least favourite prosecutor- the dude with the name, the Winston Payne. Set between JFA and T&T (though some take place before/after).
1. Restaurant

"Excuse me."

The waitress ignored him as she moved onto the next table, greeting them cheerfully.

_Perhaps I should try again._

"Hello, pardon..." he spoke a little bit louder. Nobody had come to take his order in over fifteen minutes. Winston Payne awkwardly watched the waitress run off to the kitchen. She was the only one at the restaurant at the time; _Star Sing Lobby_ wasn't a very popular place to eat.

The waitress hopped past again, looking bored.

"Miss, if I may order now...?"

She stared off into space, before walking off to welcome another batch of customers.


	2. Training

It was a gentle waterfall, faraway from Los Angeles, in a secluded forest.

Winston Payne had trudged up the hill to find it. He wasn't wearing his usual grey suit, but instead donned a clean, white yukata. He gulped, and looked at the falls. _Phoenix Falls_ was the name. Ironic, really. He was going to train under this waterfall to defeat that very man- Phoenix Wright.

He poked the water.

_Icy cold. Regardless, I'll step in._

He tripped onto the rocks. He yelped, but stood up and thought one thing:

_This just furthers my training towards defeating Wright._


	3. Spring

Spring was the best time for viewing cherry blossoms. Spring _was_ the best, and if it weren't for those young defense attorneys, he would've gotten the most enjoyable spot.

It was Phoenix Wright, once again, and his young assistant, Maya Fey. _They_ occupied the best place, the best spot. Oh, how Payne hated that those children took up those unearned seats. He spent a clear five minutes fuming.

_... I'll just get the second best spot._

The second best spot was already taken- so was everywhere else. The whole place became packed while he stood there and complained.


	4. Collection

Payne collected cards. He now had fifty-one of the fifty-two _Nickel Samurai_ trading cards. He had collected all of the Rares, and Ultra Rares, and Ultra Rare Premium, but was missing one common card.

The _Nickel Samurai_ himself.

Everytime he tried to buy the cards in packs, he never got the Nickel Samurai. He tried buying the specific card online, but it was always sold out. He got it once in a trade, but the _Nickel Samurai_ fell down a drain before he got back home.

He tried importing it. The boat it was being shipped on exploded.


	5. Steel

"Welcome to AJ's speech improvement class! Increase your visibility with cords of steel!"

Indeed, Winston Payne had joined this much-needed class. The little boy in front of him- probably 14- gave out instructions to the class.

"Now, say your name, and that you're just FINE!"

A gradeschooler next to him timidly yelled- "My name is J-Juniper Woods, and I'm just fine!"

So Payne decided to do the same. But instead of yelling his name and a positive statement, he simply screamed.

Upon hearing the distasteful sound, AJ and Juniper had both fainted from the shock.


	6. Checking

"Ah-ha!" with a confident smirk, he pointed to the man standing in front of him. "Phoenix Wright, so we meet again!"

The defense attorney blinked in confusion before turning to the red suited prosecutor next to him.

"...Hey Edgeworth, do you know this guy? I can't put my finger on it, he definitely seems familiar in some way..."

Edgeworth sighed, and shook his head. "Wright, please try to remember the people that you face in court. This man is a subordinate of mine. His name, it is..."

"..."

"...We'll have to check the Court Records for that one."


	7. Name

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... My most bitter rival doesn't even remember my name." The rookie killer laughed. "Truly, I must be quite a mysterious figure!"

Phoenix gave a dismissive wave of the hand. "No, you're just easy to forget. You're... the rookie, Gaspen Payne, right?"

"Wright, no, wrong! Gaspen is my brother, and I assure you, you're _far_ more of a rookie than him. In fact, he's been prosecuting for years, though he hasn't _quite_ gained a reputation like me."

"Huh," Phoenix shrugged. "He _does_ remind me of that Winston Payne guy..."

"That's me!"


	8. Money

Like other prosecutors of his kind, Winston Payne was rolling in the dough. _Un_like most prosecutors, he never spent any of that money, and instead left the thousands he had amassed in his bank account to use for a later time. That was, until somebody stole all of the money.

All because he accidentally revealed his PIN number in court. It was 0001, simply because he's number one.

Perhaps the esteemed Manfred von Karma wasn't such a great role model to look up to, at least, not when it came to deciding PIN numbers for bank accounts.


	9. Memory

He had a memory of that time three years ago. When he drove all the way out to Kurain Village in order to find a certain woman- one he knew very well, in fact. Mia Fey. The hard-working lady who beat him a year before the three years. Payne hated to say it, but at the time, he required her help.

And so he visited her home (after getting lost half way), and arrived just in time to meet Morgan Fey. Who very promptly scolded him for scaring her daughter.

But Payne didn't just leave then and there.


	10. Channeling

"...Mia Fey!" The prosecutor had finally tracked down the woman in question to ask her of a favour. Payne hated her, the one who ruined his rookie-defeating streak, but this was urgent. He _needed_ her help now. "Could you do something for me...?"

"Mr Payne...?" The lawyer stared at him, with a disgusted look on her face. "How...?"

"That...is of no matter. But you, could you- _please_\- channel a spirit for me?"

Mia tilted her head in question. She hadn't channeled a spirit since she became a lawyer, but Payne seemed desperate for help.

"...Well then, who?"


	11. Dog

"I'd like you to channel my dead dog, Goku!"

Mia stared at him blankly. "...Yeah, forget it."

"Please!" Payne cried. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything...?" Mia repeated. "...Then, what are your credit card details?" Though she meant it as a joke, Payne desperately told her everything, aside from the PIN.

Mia sighed, and closed her eyes. "I guess, since you've already given me 'payment', I should help you... You'll see Goku again."

She sat still for a few moments, but her eyes sparked open.

"This dog's spiritual power is so huge... it must be over 9000!"


	12. Reuniting

"Woof!"

Payne gasped. Mia... was truly channeling his dead dog, Goku! He was overjoyed. Payne jumped to hug the long dead dog, when-

"Mr Payne!" a voice growled. "What are you doing to Mystic Mia? A man of your age should not be trying to 'cuddle with' younger women!" It was Morgan Fey.

"No, I-" He shook his head. "Mia Fey...she's channeling a dog right now! My dog, Goku!"

"Foolish man!" Morgan yelled. "Are you suggesting that Mystic Mia is a female mutt?! How very rude of you!"

Payne whimpered as he was dragged off the Fey property.


	13. Weather

The day's weather forecast had said sunny, no clouds or wind, twenty-six degrees. So Winston Payne, with no work or cases to take on, had decided to go to the beach.

Payne got off of the bus.

The day's weather forecast was drastically wrong, and by the time he arrived at the coast, it was _not_ sunny, _totally _windy, and the sky _completely _covered with clouds. Anybody could tell that it was only three degrees celsius, and as well, there was an entire _thunderstorm_.

Payne stared at the beach, then shook his head and went back home.


End file.
